


Better Off

by AjaysLullaby



Series: Sharp and Glorious [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other, bloodhound takes care of ajay and your teeth are goona rot from the sweet, fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: Ajay gets injured in a battle, and she and Bloodhound deal with the aftermath.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Lifeline | Ajay Che
Series: Sharp and Glorious [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540246
Kudos: 22





	Better Off

__ We know that this won’t last  
__ Not like it used to  
_ And I’m okay with that  
_ __ But not if I lose you

__ I can feel it in my bones  
_ Sinking deeper in the overflow  
_ __ Can you feel it in you soul?

She was swirling in the water, apart and disconnect, but together and whole. She was warm, floating and happy - ? She wasn’t sure what the emotion was, but she enjoyed it. It made her feel good.

Why did she feel such a way? She thought she had been scared, before the warmth. She couldn’t remember what  _ scared  _ tasted like, not exactly. But she knew it was bitter; ugly and disgusting as it sat heavy on the stomach and coated the mouth.

She wondered, then, where she was, and why she was.  _ Who _ was she, even?

As she contemplated, the warmth started to leave, receding like the tides. She whined lowly, displeased with the change in events, eyes fluttering. They wanted to open, but to her they felt sewn shut, resisting her attempts.

Cold seeped in, replacing the warmth that had comforted her and kept her secure. She squirmed, eyes finally flying open, hands pressing against the glass she leaned against. 

She was in a - tube? A glass tube, liquid streaking down the walls and pooling under her. What was she doing - oh.  _ Oh. _

Ajay realized with a sudden, hard reality check she had been in one of the regeneration tubes. The warmth must have been the liquids and chemicals they used to keep the injured alive and regrowing the lost tissues. The tubes were used to help heroes regrow tissues, and occasionally bone, if they were injured to the point either she or time couldn’t fix. She knew because she had helped design them. The rest of the room was filled with ten or fifteen more, in little rows with catwalks above, and various monitoring equipment below in the front of each tube. There were only a few others in use, yellow liquid and vague human shapes floating inside.

If they were taking her out, that meant the top would click open any second and the bottom would push up, lifting her out so her weak body wouldn’t reinjure trying to climb out or something.

And with a  _ hiss _ and creak, that was exactly what happened. The liquid drained further, and she leaned away from the side, hair plastered to her wet body. 

Ajay couldn’t remember what had happened to land her in the regen-Ts, which wasn’t uncommon. 

She shivered violently, weak arms shifting to hold herself, wishing she had a warm shower right now.

“Ajay?” The voice was quiet as she reached the top, struggling to stay upright on her own.

Arms draped a towel over her shivering form, before wrapping around her shoulders and under her knees.

She leaned into the new person, savoring their warmth. She was so, so cold. She almost wanted to think she’d never be warm again, but she knew that wasn’t rational. 

She reached up and removed the oxygen mask from her face, dropping it to the ground beside her. “I’m okay. Cold. Sore. A bit hungry, ya know? Those tings sure take a lot outta ya.”

They - Bloodhound, she realized - sighed in relief, hoisting her up higher as they walked, Ajay snuggled securely in their arms.

“You gave me such a fright, little one. You fight so bravely and fiercely and I adore it - adore  _ you  _ \- but sometimes you do not know ven to quit. You fight and fight and defend those you can, at risk of yourself and it makes me fearful. I don’t want to lose you, my love.”

Ajay sighed - they were right, but it wasn’t something she was so willing to change. She said as much, mouth opening, “I know, Niro. But people  _ need _ me, yuh know? I can’t jus’ let them die if I can help it. But...I’ll fight a bit more carefully, kay? I’m sorry I worried ya.” 

She laid her head on their shoulder, sticky, gunked up hair pressing into her cheek and the cloth on their body. She hoped they were taking her to their rooms - she would kill for a shower.

The two traveled down halls, past doors and through various rooms, until they reached Niroshen’s private rooms, next to hers. They shared a bathroom, and more oft than not, a bed as well. 

The room was small, the bed covered in pelts and furs of various animals, candles lit and strewn about all over, melted wax everywhere. Stacks of books sat piled on the desk and beside it, the curtains drawn over the window to make the room dark, lit only by the soft candles light.

They moved to the bathroom, door already cracked open, and nudged furter by Niro’s boot. They set her on the toilet, turning and starting the shower, before shedding clothes and helping her up to do the same.

They took her hand gently, and stuck it under the spray, asking, “Is this warm enough, little one? I know you’re cold.”

She hummed, leaning forward. “It’s wonderful, Niro. Can we get in?” 

Ajay leaned into them, twisting her hand to take theirs in hers. Niro squeezed and kissed the top of her head, scared lips not minding the good stuck to her.

“Of course, my love. Careful now, take it slow.”

With that, they helped her slowly step in, the two of them sinking to the floor as the warm, blissful water ran over their bodies, cleaning Ajay of the medicinal liquids that had saved her life.

She’d be sore for the next week at the least, but it was more likely closer to two.

She sat forward at Niro’s prod, them gathering her hair and squeezing her special shampoo into it, a nice thick glob, and working it all the way through into a thick lather. She really, really loved them.

And so it continued, Niroshen bathing Ajay carefully and lovingly, until she was clean and so were they. They pulled her close, her back to their chest, firm pecs giving her a place to rest under the spray of water. Her head leaned back fitting under their chin.

“I love you, Niro. Thank you.”

“I love you too, Ajay. Let’s get you dry and in to bed, shall ve?”

She hummed and nodded, and slowly again they stood, Niro shutting the water off and helping her out.

The towels were soft and dried the two quickly. The bed was softer yet,the pelts arming her quickly, especially with her partner wrapping her in their arms lovingly. Ajay might be a superhero, might have healing powers and the ability to crush concrete like cake, but sometimes it was in the quiet moments she realized how precious life truly was, and how fragile the people around her were. She  _ would _ be more careful for Niro, would do her best to live and stay safe as she could. In their line of work, any misstep could spell disaster.

But for now, she was warm and safe. She was with the person she loved, and they were humming gently in her ear, their raven companion Artur cawing softly from the foot of the bed. She was safe and warm, floating between reality and dreams. She was happy.


End file.
